muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Osunlade
cast His bio mentions that he was hired to produce music for Sesame Street, but I don't see anything about having appeared as a cast member. Am I missing something? —Scott (talk) 06:30, 27 December 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, I did some cursory research and haven't found anything to support the "cast member" claim, outside of an occasional reference to his being "a presenter" on websites in an unsourced, vague manner. His website bio and discography mentions the production aspect only, and here's some quotes from an interview with SoulBrew: "My first break was doing the score and I did a couple of songs for the movie too. From there, I worked with Toni on some material for the Sesame Street television show for children. She was doing some choreography for some segments about numbers and needed some music. So she was actually the one who discovered me.... Yeah. I was 17 when I was working on Sesame Street and from that point on, for the next seven years, all did was work on records, producing for major labels." :Here's the closest thing I've found as far as evidence for Osunlade appearing on camera at all (let alone as a cast member), and it's pretty darn vague. From another interview at "Carl's Garage and House Website, " the interviewer says, "I didn't know this, but you were once a presenter in the world reknowned Children's programe called 'Sesame street'. Did you have a lot of fun doing "Sesame Street", or not? Did this show give you any breaks within the media worlds at all?" Osunlade's response: "I did have fun, but it was a challenge as it was at the age of 17 that I worked on the programme, it didn't really give me any media breaks persay, with the exception of the show itself..." So Osunlade neither corrects the interviewer's claim nor elaborates on it, so I don't think that proves much. It's certainly not impossible that Osunlade appeared on camera in one of the discussed segments, but based on current evidence, that would appear to be the extent of his involvement, and since even that's unconfirmed, I'd say we keep this article in composers for now. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 06:42, 27 December 2007 (UTC) ::Sure. I read many conflicting stories, but I definitely read both the one about being a cast member and the one about being a composer. Peace. —MuzikJunky 07:40, 27 December 2007 (UTC) :::I took out the part about being a cast member, and added the SoulBrew interview as a reference. -- Danny (talk) 18:54, 27 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Could it be put back in as “It is believed that he was also a cast member during this time, but it cannot be verified”? Peace. —MuzikJunky 20:46, 27 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Not really. We have absolutely no reason for believing he was a "cast member." There's a possibility he appeared on camera in one or more of the inserts, but that's not the same as a cast member in this case, and it's not even clear cut the way it is with recurring insert actors like Stockard Channing. The general rule on the Wiki is that if a claim is unverified, it doesn't belong on the article (but can be parked on the talk page). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 20:48, 27 December 2007 (UTC)